


The Ability to be Free Lies Within

by LovenRockets



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Friends to Lovers, Haru's angsty yell at the Ocean from S3, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nipple Play, Otherwise know as "teen drama"- thanks Rin, Post-Canon, Rin completes his training at an Australian college, Rin returns to live in Japan, Rough Sex, Statuesque bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovenRockets/pseuds/LovenRockets
Summary: Haru hadn’t found the need to belt out at the top of his lungs since then. Nothing remotely close to the decibel of loudness his voice had reached on that afternoon. And as Rin zones out halfway through folding laundry, unmoving and hovering next to his bed, he can’t help but wonder if he’d get the chance to witness that raw, untamed side of Haru ever again.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Ability to be Free Lies Within

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning- this ride is very long and very loud. Buckle up.
> 
> Oh, and I break literary rules. Descriptive moans, ftw!

Soft cotton falls from his hands as he comes to a lingering pause, attention drifting away from the menial chore.

One thought leads to another, and another, creating a fully constructed train winding throughout hills and valleys of the landscape that is Rin Matsuoka’s imaginative and complex mind. He’s in full blown space out mode, eyes fixed on the small pile of neatly folded shirts on his bed. A daydream unfolds, blossoming with vibrant colors of warm tones and blue tinted hues, a memory of a lazy afternoon on the shoreline from a few years prior.

The flashback always takes him away from the present moment- and once again, _here we are_.

It had been Rin’s first year at university. His competitive swimming rival/friend had finished an unexpectedly stressful freestyle race earlier in the day. Later that afternoon they found themselves relaxing on the beach (a wise suggestion by the third chum present at the time). Though the vast body of water alone wasn’t enough to release the tension that the troubled swimmer held within- the knot in his chest had become more prominent in the hours following the aggravating results. He loathed the fact that losing a race _actually_ frustrated him. Much to his friends’ surprise he threw out his balled-up emotion with his voice, yelling long and hard and breathtakingly _loud_ towards the ocean before running right into it, fully clothed and all.

“ _Teen drama,”_ is what Rin had labeled the silly yet unpredictable action of his usually quiet, water obsessed friend. Also, he couldn’t deny that it was hot as hell hearing so much emotion burst forth...it was almost the icing on the cake of the attraction he had towards the deliciousness that was Haruka Nanase’s desirable appearance.

He had an aching sweet tooth for Haru that had grown steadily ever since middle school.

It wasn’t until a couple years (not to mention competitions, visits and playful touches) later that Rin would find he couldn't hold back any longer and had begun to flirt with Haru more than the usual kittenish shoves and arm slinging around beautifully sculpted shoulders.

Damn if it wasn't that hidden angst Haru screamed out that brings Rin over the edge in puzzlement as well as exhilarating wonder. He finds himself wanting more than a friendship with Haru and those stubborn, tucked away feelings of his. He imagines being the one to hold that deep seated frustration- or rather, physically hold onto his delicately crafted hands (because everything observable about Haru is like a fine work of art). He longed to stare into those wild, sparkling ocean blue eyes and let Haru know he would gladly be there _anytime_ he needed an explosive release.

But Haru hadn’t found the need to belt out at the top of his lungs since then. Nothing remotely close to the decibel of loudness his voice had reached on that afternoon. And as Rin zones out- halfway through folding laundry, unmoving and hovering next to his bed- he can’t help but wonder if he’d get the chance to witness that raw, untamed side of Haru ever again.

That’s not to say the past years had been uneventful. After training his ass off in Australia (pecs and all sorts of muscles bulging more than before), Rin returns to live in Japan. Seeing Haru a lot more often, Rin eventually mustered up the courage to share his bottled-up feelings with Haru and much to his delight Haru had not rejected him. If anything, the first hand holding _and_ first kiss were both initiated by the reserved lad himself. It turned out they both were equally holding onto a stuffed and exhausted longing to be with the other.

Over time, sexual intimacy progressed at a mutually comfortable pace, their days occasionally led to evenings filled with frenzied breathing, tugging of shirt hems and waistlines- bodies spurring each other on creating plenty of passionate heat and sweat. Given their schedules, it was difficult to set aside time to sexually (and sometimes embarrassingly) explore each other’s well-built physiques. But after many awkward and painful attempts, they were finally feeling many of the beneficial pleasures sex had to offer.

It had been a few months of gay, lovemaking discoveries- missionary being the first position with Rin nervously topping Haru. Sometimes they switched who would give or receive, eventually feeling the need to try a new position- like the ever popular "doggy style".

Meanwhile Rin was patiently awaiting for Haru to let out _some_ kind of sound louder than the usual mellow moans he had been hearing. Rin pondered the monotonous sounds and was baffled at how the hell Haru never raised his voice, let alone never letting one single curse slip from his mouth _._ As pleasure filled as the sex had been, it was never enough to send Haru completely over the edge. But Rin didn't lose hope. He knew there just _had_ to be some kind of wild, filthy animal deep within Haru, just waiting to be liberated.

On the other hand, Rin could _not_ hold back, especially during climaxes. He let it all out- hell, he loved Haru _and_ sex and didn’t hide it with his loud grunts, high-pitched mewls and the occasional drawn out “fuuuuuck!” that left Haru staring in slight shock and wonder.

* * *

_-The previous day-_

It wasn’t that Haru wasn’t enjoying the sex- on the contrary, it felt incredible. He just wasn’t as noisy and well...not near as lively as Rin. Although, he had the slightest curiosity as to _how_ Rin reacted to the sensations with such an openness to be...

_free._

Wait, no- that couldn’t be. If that was true, Rin was definitely more “free” than Haru during sex.

Upon arriving to that realization, Haru sets out to find a position that is sure to rock him to his core, a position visually and sensually stimulating enough to almost force him to exert sounds like the freeing and titillating sounds that came from his spirited lover.

_I will be free like Rin during sex. I will be free like Rin during sex._

It became a mantra of sorts.

Finally, after a little research revolving around key words such as “homosexual” “gay” and “sex”, he finds it. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for- either way his analysis of one sex position in particular sets his lower region on fire, making him _really_ hot and bothered at a few of the visuals he comes across.

Just one more day until he sees Rin again.

_Hopefully he’ll be in the mood._

~

Later that night Haru lies alone in his bed and pleasures himself to release from being backed up with so much sexual energy gathered from earlier in the day. He imagines himself with Rin and the new position and _good god_ he feels a new and tantalizing sensation hit the nerves in his growing erection.

He strokes himself with fervor before exploding in ecstasy, head flexed back and body quivering as he groans and breathes heavily from the physical exertion.

_This is going to be incredible._

* * *

Eventually Rin snaps himself back to reality after mentally replaying the tape of Haru's earth shattering yell and remembers that the dream boy himself is coming over tonight for the usual- dinner, shows and maybe(?) a romp in the sack. It always depends on the mood- he knew sex didn’t always happen when they got together.

_Dang angsty yell. Dang Haru and his barely used, emotionally loud, over the top “teen drama” shout to the universe._ He was slightly worked up over the thought. Remembering the powerful voice always causes a strong sensation of arousal throughout his body. He _really_ wants to hear Haru lose his shit like that again.

What the heck would set him off like that? What will it take for this mystical, “free” water boy to share that hidden side of him again?

Thankfully Haru arrives and Rin is able to escape from his thoughts as they discuss their day’s activities and bicker about what to eat.

Haru is quieter than his usual level of aloofness as he anticipates telling Rin about the sex position he came across- it wasn’t as if it was out of the ordinary. If anything, it was actually quite common. He just couldn’t wait to see Rin move like _that_ in a particular visual aide he’d come across in his sex studies. Also, Haru considered the intimacy of the position, craving the ability to feel and hear and _see_ so much, not to mention how much variety lies within the position itself. It looks like the most loving sexual arrangement of bodies he's seen, thus he desperately desires to experience this kind of lovemaking with Rin.

Maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to show Rin just how ridiculously in love with him he really is.

After dinner and some mindless chill time watching TV, Haru inches closer to Rin. He's snuggled up against him and draws in a deep breath before flicking his eyes at him with an inviting “look” that monogamous lovers learn over time.

Rin furrows his brows. “Maybe later? I don't know...I’m pretty whipped from training today. Actually, I think I’ll go soak in a salt bath. Cool?”

A small frown appears on Haru’s lips, turning his gaze at the show on the screen flickering across the room. He wasn’t even interested in watching whatever was playing. But he sucks it up knowing he can’t force Rin to be in “the mood” when clearly the redhead wasn’t feeling it.

With a bit of reluctance, Haru sighs quietly. “Ok.”

“Thanks.” Rin smiles softly. He gives Haru’s thigh an affectionate squeeze and heads towards the bathroom.

~

After a while Haru quietly walks over to see how Rin is doing- he could've passed out for all he knows. He approaches the bathroom and sees that it’s dark, the gentle flicker of a few candles lighting the room. _Oh._ He knows Rin likes to do this once in a while. The combination of dim lighting and steamy, salt water always did wonders on Rin's mind and body. The soreness and stress on his muscles seem to leak out and dissolve into the water like the very Epsom salts he pours into the tub.

Haru kneels down slowly next to the outside of the bath.

But just as he’s lowering himself he lifts his head and gets a better look at Rin and his eyes travel slowly along his naked body...and just...

_...wow._

Rin’s arms are draped over the tub’s edge near the back end, his body laying down along the length of the bath- a faint mist of steam dances just above the water. The warm glow of the flames accentuates the highlights and shadows of his muscles, and Haru finds his lips parting in awe at suck a picturesque beauty.

_That's my Rin_. 

Although the part Haru finds himself repeatedly glancing at is none other than his derrière, the two mounds appearing slightly above the water.

Two wet, mouthwatering round lumps of flesh bobbing the slightest bit, begging to be touched. Or buttered. 

Haru is like a sad puppy, patiently searching for something to say that doesn’t make him sound desperate- even though his invisible puppy dog tail is wagging crazily with anticipation. _If this unintentional teasing lasts any longer..._

_Snap out of it Haru. Don’t be a jerk._

Haru lifts his eyebrows, a bit concerned. “How are you feeling?” he asks quietly.

Rin turns his head towards Haru and lifts his arms, crossing and placing them on the tub’s rim. He lays his cheek lightly on his arms and gazes at Haru with eyes soft and relaxed.

Heat rises to Haru’s face. _Wow, again._

“Nng, much better.” Rin lets out a satisfied sigh and a lazy grin spreads across his lips. “Thanks.” He reaches a hand towards Haru and traces a finger tenderly along the side of his face.

And with that Haru decides that _now_ he’s been officially granted access to the deliciousness that is Rin Matsuoka’s moist and glowing body.

With heavy eyelids, Haru stares deeply into Rin’s dark auburn eyes, making it obvious he hungers for him. Haru takes a deep breath and says softly, “You look so...”

_Hmm_... Suddenly Haru finds himself on the spot, thinking of a creative description and Rin is left waiting with playful curiosity. “What, Haru...? What do I look like?” He asks, voice soft as he eyes him charmingly.

Haru’s brows raise and he dips his chin down, his gaze shifting to the porcelain tub as he mentally searches for something descriptive regarding attraction and a savory flavor.

He flicks his eyes back at Rin and straightens himself, amused at the literary achievement he’s created in his mind. Taking a deep breath, Haru voices his tasteful desire for Rin with confidence.

“You are so...scrumptious. You’re like a mouthwatering portion of mackerel.”

There’s a pause as Rin’s eye widen just a bit as he giggles in response.

"Tch, Haru-," and just as Rin’s about to praise him on his personally crafted flattery, his voice comes to a halt as he suddenly feels Haru’s hand ever so gently graze one of his butt cheeks.

A rush of blood floods to certain areas of their bodies and they’re both relieved it’s too dark to see each other blushing.

Rin is irresistibly slick and plush to the touch as Haru softly massages the luscious mound of flesh. He shifts his body closer to Rin.

“I’m hungry,” Haru declares, voice low and like a whisper.

A warmth spreads throughout Rin’s groins and _damn_ does Haru know how to get him aroused- of course the task is almost too easy in a situation like this. But it doesn’t matter- pleasure is flowing and glands are _growing_.

Haru inches even closer to him. He presses his pink, supple lips softly against Rin’s. Haru’s body is tense from patiently awaiting for further invitation for sexual intimacy but gradually relaxes with (finally) being able to engage in physical contact. Though short, the kiss holds emotions of want and longing, their breaths shaky and needy as Haru slowly pulls away.

He reaches over to squeeze Rin’s other butt cheek and Rin groans long and deep.

There’s a growing tent in Haru’s sweatpants and he’s just about done with this unexpected yet delightful foreplay. He lifts himself up and drapes a towel near Rin’s face.

“Bedroom.”

Taking the towel, Rin rises from the bath without hesitation. “Yeah. It’s about that time.” He grins at the thought that they’re both equally ready to ride out the rest of this sexual rollercoaster.

Haru walks away from the bathroom and Rin follows shortly after, having towel dried his hair and body. He wraps the towel around his waist and enters the bedroom. He finds Haru taking his clothes off- lifting his shirt over his head, then sliding his pants down and taking his boxer briefs down with them.

And it’s very obvious that Haru wants Rin, and wants him _now._

He steps closer to Rin, undoing the tuck of his towel and it falls softly to the floor. A pink and slightly bulging erection appears and a rush of blood flows to Haru’s own erect phallus, a reaction from seeing Rin in all his naked glory.

Haru looks into Rin’s eyes with desire, grabbing his hand and swiftly bringing him over to lay down on the bed with him. He sneaks languidly along Rin’s body, grasping arms and planting needy kisses on his lips, neck and chest. He finds a nipple and gently sucks on it, adding a tiny nibble. He knows nipple stimulation drives Rin crazy. Rin lets out a high-pitched whimper as he holds onto Haru’s head, fingers laced through his silky black hair. He lifts his head and watches Haru mouth his (now) hard and super sensitive pink bud. Rin is panting softly as he makes a plea for more intense nipple action.

“Mmm...again. A little harder.”

Haru looks up from Rin’s chest and licks his top lip, intense longing evident in his eyes.

He returns his mouth to Rin’s nipple and nibbles at it with a bit more pressure. He ends with a couple strong sucks, swirling his tongue around the tip in between each suck. He pauses briefly, then says teasingly, “My tasty mackerel nipple,” before moving to the other side, nipping and sucking the other nub.

“Oohh fuuck...” Rin's dick twitches and a bead of liquid appears at the tip.

Haru slowly sits up and looks at his own throbbing erection and they are both growing harder by the minute. He firmly grabs at Rin’s body, insinuating him to turn over onto his stomach.

_It’s time to move on._

“As you wish,” Rin quips as he turns over.

Haru grips Rin’s hips, lifting them a bit higher. He needs better access to penetrate and pleasure Rin before moving on to the sexual act itself. He's also relishing in the fact that Rin will probably assume he was readying himself for a position they’d already experienced (Haru rearing Rin- doggy style).

_Been there, done that._

Little did Rin know he’d be topping _and_ receiving simultaneously tonight.

After Haru is satisfied with his job of oily, sensual prep and arousal, he lathers his own pulsating cock with lube. He pauses a moment then leans over Rin- lips brushing against his ear.

“Rin,” he says, voice lower and softer than before. Rin turns his head slightly towards Haru. “Mm?”

_Something’s different about him tonight._

“Ride me,” Haru says as he presses his body firmly against Rin’s back. He gently pushes a few strands of hair aside to trace his lips along Rin’s ear, warm breath sending jolts of pleasure all over Rin’s body.

Rin chuckles softly. “Have you been waiting to tell me this the whole evening? You sneaky little tease...” He moves out from underneath Haru, grinning as he faces him.

Haru sits back on his heels. His lips curl as he confesses, “Maybe. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Rin is adorable as he ponders the position, curiosity filling his eyes as he says nervously, “I get on top, yeah?”

Haru’s cheeks tinge with pink. “Yeah...But let’s go to the couch. It will work better if I’m in a...seated position.” Haru pauses and lowers his head. Then he lifts his eyes shyly, once again meeting Rin’s. “I want to feel your whole body move against mine.”

Rin’s eyes widen slightly.

_Oh hell yeah._

He wastes no time responding. “Alright Haru. Let’s go.” Rin smirks as he stands up, grabbing Haru’s hand to follow him back to the couch.

Thankfully the couch has a longer seating width, perfect for feeling the full effect of sensations this position delivers.

Haru’s insides were doing somersaults as they walk over to the grey piece of furniture and he decides that the excitement and anticipation of unknown sexual discoveries are better than the thrill of swimming races.

Rin pulls Haru over and pushes him onto the cushions while looking at him with a seductive glare. Haru is sitting up, knees bent and feet on the floor, his back comfortably pressed against the back of the couch. Rin lifts a smooth, milky white (at least the tan line makes the skin appear blinding) leg over Haru’s lap, bending his knees and straddling Haru’s thighs. Haru’s lips curl as he delights in the pressure of Rin’s flesh- heavy warmth pressing down on his lower body.

Haru sighs with a low and soft drawn-out moan. “Mmm...I’m already loving this.” Haru places his hands on Rin’s shoulders and starts to gently massage the rounded muscles. Bit by bit his gaze follows his own hands as they move along Rin’s collarbone and onto his pecs. Rin is smiling softly at Haru and he is absolutely loving the intimacy of this position as well.

Rin places his hands on either side of Haru’s face and moves towards him, pressing his lips against Haru’s in a deep and wet passionate kiss. Haru responds with hungry lips of his own while his hands make their way down to Rin’s silky smooth hips.

And _oh my god_ is Haru ever so tender and ready- his cock hard and red, blood pumping furiously through the leaky member. Rin hasn’t taken in Haru yet, but starts to rub his hips against him in the heat of the moment, teasing with some kinky frottage. Rin presses his chest against Haru and moves his hands to grasp his muscular triceps, pelvis still grinding slowly on Haru’s lap.

Haru pulls his head back slightly to look at Rin and a soft hum emits from his mouth.

“Mmm...Rin...”

Rin’s eyelids are lowered and Haru thinks he’s sexy as hell. Rin scoots back a little and lowers his gaze to Haru’s dick and grasps his achy shaft. He rubs his thumb along the top, smearing the wetness around and begins to move his grip along the length.

_Holy shit, he is hard as fuck._

Rin displays a sexy smirk. “You ready for me?”

“Yes,” and Haru softens his voice before adding, “...fuck me.”

Rin is shaken to his core- Haru _never_ talks dirty like that.

“Talking dirty now, fuck yeah.” Wasting no time, Rin urgently shifts his weight and positions Haru’s cock at his opening.

_I’m gonna make you fuckin’ scream more than your “teen drama” -_ is Rin’s thought, although he knew it was communicated within the blazing fire in his eyes.

He slowly lowers himself onto Haru. They both groan softly and Haru waits for Rin to adjust before moving his torso upwards, his opening burning faintly as it clenches and strokes Haru’s dick. Rin raises his arms and grasps Haru’s shoulders as he lowers back down and carries on with a slow, bouncing rhythm.

Haru is gripping Rin’s hips, feeling his body move in his hands and damn it’s r _eally fucking hot_ watching him pounce on him like that- like a cute little bunny (or is a massive kangaroo more fitting? Rin having spent time in Australia and all). Rin's dick is flopping wildly up and down as he moves and Haru's breath hitches vaguely.

Rin continues steadily bobbing his body for a while longer and Haru is still holding Rin’s hips as he watches him move- and yeah it feels great, but...

...he _knows_ (thank you research) it's possible for it to look and feel better than _this_.

He thinks Rin needs to switch it up with angles and “sights never seen” and mind-blowing thrusts Haru _knows_ he’s capable of doing. Heck, he’s experienced some of that in other positions.

Haru mentally recalls the visuals from his sex inquiries, the images still fresh in his mind.

“Rin.”

He stops his movements and lands his weight on Haru’s thighs. He questions Haru with his eyes.

“What?”

“Can you rock your hips?” Haru squeezes the sides of Rin’s pelvis.

“Like before, when I wasn’t inside you and you were just rubbing against me down there. You were moving back and forth...,” Haru takes a moment then adds, “...not up and down. It feels good, but I want to try this other way too. It might feel even...better.” As he explains he mimics said explanation by tugging at Rin’s hips, gesturing them forward and back as if to remind him.

Rin parts his lips and looks downward- breathing heavy and beads of sweat appearing along his hairline. He feels a bit like he hasn’t delivered as well as he thought, but he takes the advice and directs his gaze back at Haru’s.

“Yeah, ok.” Rin says, and his eyes travel nervously down Haru’s face, staring at something other than his boyfriend’s own piercing blue eyes.

Rin begins to focus on his pelvis and slowly starts to thrust his hips back and forth. With a small adjustment here and there, he finds a pleasurable rhythm that they both are equally able to enjoy. He turns his gaze back at Haru’s eyes, a look of amusement on his face.

“Oh god...this feels _really_ good. Mmm...Nice call,” Rin says as he lifts his pelvis up higher at the end of one particular thrust, and damn if he could only imprint Haru’s reaction permanently in his mind.

“Oh fu-," Haru cuts himself off by flipping his head slightly back, sighing in ecstasy as he responds to Rin’s sudden movement.

Rin is even more determined to deliver for Haru (mind blowing sex in the altered position at that), so he adjusts his hold on Haru’s shoulders and aggressively shoves his hips forward. Haru gasps in response and Rin continues the movement, lifting his bottom a little before jutting his butt back, clenched and gliding along his cock. He thrusts forward to repeat the movement, and does it again and again, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly with Haru's penetrating length. He’s mewling and bursting with pleasurable joy, thrilled that he finally finds a way to ride Haru that feels amazing to himself and his lover.

Rin begins to add even _more_ vigor to his motion. Haru moans as he looks deep into Rin’s eyes, his own eyes eager for more of Rin’s perfect and sexy bodily movements.

Haru loves the way Rin rides him and he lets him know by squeezing his hips tighter, shoving them assertively within his strong grip, matching the driving rhythm Rin’s created.

“Harder,” Haru requests, the words coming out in between heavy pants. His eyes darken with drunken lust.

He wants it rougher. Louder.

“Fuck me harder.”

Rin squints his eyes and looks hard at Haru with serious determination and _oh is he asking for it_. He quickly starts grinding Haru faster and somehow rubs against him with even more urgency and Rin is letting out repeated pleasure filled moans, loud and high pitched. The sex filled sounds and sensations coming from Rin are making Haru horny as _fuck_ and he starts grunting loud and hard in response. 

The space fills with an orchestra of sensual sounds- Rin’s instrument playing melodic sounds of whimpering “uh’s” and “ah’s”, and Haru’s is like a raspy bass, strong and forceful, grunting “nng’s” and “ugh’s”, his pitch getting higher and louder at times.

Breathing heavily and ready to turn it up a notch, Rin slows to a stop and swings his arms around behind him and plants his hands on Haru’s thighs. He lifts his pelvis and tilts his torso back at an angle and tests out his movements from before.

And holy shit- it feels _even better._

Rin’s jaw lowers slowly and he’s reacting with all sorts of audible “fucks” as his body experiences repeated jolts of heavenly pleasure.

“Oh it feels so fucking good.” A flush spreads over Rin's body as a heated moan exits his mouth.

Rin adjusts his thrusts and eventually rocks his pelvis in a perfectly timed and sexually stimulating pace. Haru’s hands fall down and grip Rin’s thighs and _fuck_ if he didn’t have a front row seat to the Oscar winning short flick of his dick literally getting fucked right in front of him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...” Haru chants in reaction to the multi-sensory experience and he is in fucking heaven (pun intended) and especially loves the incredibly raw moments when Rin lifts his hips high enough and _every single detail_ is exposed because Rin’s back is beautifully arched, curved even further and revealing most of Haru’s rock hard cock as well as Rin’s hole- rim stretched yet tight as it glides along Haru’s length.

“Fuck!” _thrust,_ “Oh-,” _thrust, “-_ fuck!” _thrust_. Over and over Haru cries out to the rhythm of Rin’s erotic movements, his voice getting louder and louder- and he is definitely losing control of himself. He wraps his arms tightly around Rin, pulling him in close, body flush against his.

“Fuck my dick..,” _pant_ , “...Rin,” _pant, pant_. And immediately Rin’s hands wrap around Haru’s back and he’s thrusting his hips harder and deeper along Haru’s length and Haru gets a little closer to his peak, but not quite there...yet.

Haru grasps Rin’s buttocks and squeezes them aggressively, feeling muscles contracting and loosening against his fingers as he moves back and forth. “Fuck, oh fuck! Uh!” Rin reacts to Haru’s touch, his achingly sweet-sounding moans getting louder and louder.

Just as Rin thought it couldn’t get any better, Haru lifts one of his hands and lightly smacks one of his butt cheeks knowing Rin would _probably_ like it.

Sure enough, there’s an “Ah fuck!,” and a couple more intense hip thrusts- and Haru is ready to do it again.

_Slap, slap._

“Fuck! Shit! Uuuuugggghhhhh!” Rin groans loudly. “I fuckin’ love you so much, Haru! Fuck!”

Rin’s grinding within such close proximity to Haru it eventually sets him over the edge and Haru begins bucking his own hips upwards into Rin, deep and hard at a ferocious pace.

“Uuuhhhh, fuuuuuuuck! NNNNNNNGGGGUUUHHHH!” Haru belts loudly, his throaty yell bouncing off the walls, and he is experiencing sexual freedom like _never_ before. Rin is beside himself bursting at the seams with indescribable euphoria at the sound coming from Haru.

_There it is! Fucking teen drama! FUCKING YES!!!!_

And Rin’s curses and moans are broken up and not as loud while Haru fucks the absolute shit out of him. “I like,” _pant pant,_ “fucking you like this,” Haru manages to say in between his loud, shallow huffs and puffs of air. He digs his fingernails into Rin’s butt as he continues moving at a fast pace and the added sting of nail piercing flesh adds even more to the flood of intoxicating sexual stimulation. 

Haru gets the sudden urge to kiss Rin right in the middle of fucking his ass, so he comes to a brief pause in his thrusts and brings his lips to Rin’s. He parts his lips and hungrily shoves his tongue into Rin’s mouth and it’s a hot and humid jungle gym of sorts. Rin grasps Haru’s head and they kiss and suck at each other’s lips and tongues in a very breathtaking and wet (and very sloppy) make out session.

Haru can’t contain himself and he starts to shove his cock up into Rin again, needy and ready to reach his climax. He quickly lifts one arm under Rin’s armpit, curling it around his back and gripping onto his shoulder for more support, allowing more force with his movements. “Mmm!” Rin lets out a high-pitched moan in surprise- his voice muffled by Haru’s mouth still pressed against his. Haru grunts from his throat, his sex drenched voices playing on repeat like a skipping record.

Haru’s tongue is still jutted out, lying motionless in Rin’s mouth. Rin doesn’t understand why Haru’s tongue is limp all of a sudden so he slowly pulls his head back, separating from the kiss.

And Rin witnesses a site he’s _never_ seen, a look so fucking inebriated with sex that he barely whispers a “fuck”, Haru's sense of control long gone at this point as he continues shoving his dick up into Rin while his mouth is still hanging open from kissing...

...and his _fucking tongue_ is draped slightly over his lower lip, lazy and exhausted.

Haru’s lips curve into a grin- mouth still open and tongue still lazily hanging out and he’s like a happy little dog humping on a leg.

_Pant, pant, pant..._

“Fuck...Haru...”

Rin chuckles with delight at Haru's panting dog tongue as he moves his hands to hold onto Haru’s shoulders, pressing his forearms against his chiseled pecs. Haru’s skin is slightly moistened with sweat.

Rin decides to mirror Haru’s ridiculous look, grinning shamelessly as he drops his jaw and sticks a lazy tongue out over his own lower lip. He then lets out a couple of kinky, low huffs of laughter.

Rin pulls his tongue in to speak, his voice stern and tinged with a naughty vibe. “You kinky little fuck. Horny little fuckin’ doggy.” And quickly returns his tongue back out of his mouth, panting and lips curled teasingly.

“Nnnnggg...” Haru groans. _Pant, pant, pant._ He moves his face closer to Rin’s. _Come here, fucking cute ass little doggy_. Their tongues touch the slightest bit.

Haru chuckles softly, as much as one can during a sloppy dog kiss of sorts. Rin's eyes squint as if to smile. _So fucking hot_.

Haru picks up the pace a little with his thrusts and then stops, his dick almost completely out of Rin’s opening.

He shoves it back up into Rin with one quick and deep thrust- the strongest yet . “NNG.” Haru lets out one single, loud grunt along with the forceful bang into his anus. Rin whimpers in shock to the hard fuck up his ass. Their tongues are still out, barely touching.

Haru repeats the move again, very slowly sliding out- then shoves back up into Rin again, this time both of them let out loud grunts in response.

Rin retracts his tongue. “Finish us off, Haru.” Haru copies Rin and pulls his tongue back in, mouth still partly open.

_Thrust._

Haru grunts and Rin belts out a loud “Fuuuuuuck!”

_Thrust._

“NNGG!”

“I’m getting,” _pant, pant,_ “so close,” Rin says, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

Rin leans back, his hands once again finding support on Haru’s thighs. He starts to rock his hips again, very close to reaching his climax. Haru tightens the grip of his fingers, both hands now on either side of Rin’s hips again.

As Rin grinds his pelvis and Haru continues to do his forceful, timed thrusts, they (sort of) find a rhythm that brings them closer to a tipping point.

Now they’re both simultaneously fucking each other in a wild and sexually charged rhythm. Breathing gets heavier again and Haru watches Rin’s lower region slide and lift along his dick like he’d seen before and he chooses then to shove his cock up into Rin again, gripping his hips tightly and pulling Rin down against his powerful thrust.

“Fuuuuuck!!!” They both yell together.

Breathing heavy, Rin stops mid-moan and tells Haru, “I’m about...to come,” voice tired with barely a drop of energy remaining.

_Thrust._ “Nng. Me too,” Haru replies.

And Haru grabs Rin’s ass, pumping his cock into Rin’s hole like a piston, his last few thrusts hard and crushing against Rin’s pelvis. A couple of loud, husky grunts come from deep within Haru’s throat.

“I’m gonna come! Nngg...”

_THRUST._

“FUUUUCK NNNNNGGGGG UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!” Haru shouts like a fucking savage, loudly and with angst as he reaches orgasm.

Rin watches him reach his peak and wants to shout with joy.

_Holy fuckin' shit, teen drama, again!_

_I must be fucking dreaming._

A weak smile appears and he swears he would cry his eyes out if it were under different circumstances.

Haru’s final thrust explodes within Rin and he comes deep inside him, his back slightly arched as he pumps a few more times into him. Rin’s aching cavern squeezes out the last couple squirts of Haru’s warm creamy fluid.

Haru is breathing heavily and he watches as Rin climaxes shortly after him.

“Ooh fuuuuuck!!” Rin’s fingers dig into Haru’s thighs behind him as a thick white fluid ejects from his dick, coming out in spurts onto Haru’s abs. Rin rides out his orgasm and his body looks incredible as he finishes, his head tilts to face the ceiling and his back curves exquisitely and his skin is slick with moisture and _holy fuck_ \- Haru thinks he’s absolutely stunning.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...” Rin whimpers in between his panting. He collapses onto Haru. Together their breathing slows, coming down from their orgasmic highs.

“Oh my God...” Rin’s voice vibrates against Haru, body limp and weighty in his arms. “What the fuck...”

Haru slides his arms up Rin’s back and gives him a warm, tight embrace. He nuzzles his face into Rin’s neck and takes a deep breath, his exhale long and tired.

“I wanted to be free like you. Like how you are...during sex.” Haru's voice is muffled and hot against Rin's skin.

Rin sits back and chuckles. “Seriously? Uh...I think you definitely achieved that because that was free as fu-,” but Rin is cut off by Haru’s lips crashing against his. Rin is taken aback from the breathtaking gesture.

Haru pulls back slowly. “You’re an inspiration to me.” There’s a brief moment before Haru places the palms of his hands on Rin’s cheeks.

“I love you.” He lifts his hands, fingers weaving gently through Rin’s dampened hair, slowly making their way back to either side of his head. "I love you so much."

His eyes are locked with Rin's as they gaze long and lovingly at each other. The eye is the window of the soul and the truth in this statement is evident in their gaze as they swim deep within the infinite ocean beyond their eyes, miles beneath the surface. 

“I love you too,” Rin replies, closing the gap once again with a soft kiss.

He separates from Haru and stares at him with curiosity. “So, it’s extremely good sex- or rather mind blowing, hardcore, _raw ass fucking_ that brings the ‘teen drama’ out, huh...”

Haru looks at him confused. “Uhh...what?”

“Note most _definitely_ taken,” Rin says, grinning mischievously.

_Yeah, we’re gonna have a LOT more teen drama up in this joint._

Rin laughs a little at this thought, pretty sure Haru will be just fine with that.

The beautiful thing about these two men is that they are completely unaware that the other secretly is hoping to have "free" sex together, and more often...

...and for the rest of their _fucking_ lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Can I share a few things about sex? Yeah? Good.
> 
> Let's all honor our minds and bodies and have sex like Rin and Haru in my little story here. No, I don't mean have male gay sex if you happen to be female. What I mean is monogamous sex, with one partner, claiming a blossoming love of sorts, having had time to build some kind of relationship with the other. Your brain chemically reacts to sex (trust me, there's research on this), so if you have meaningless, casual sex, it can royally mess with that process. And by the way, you deserve much better than that. 
> 
> Also, if you have a loving partner and sexual intimacy loses excitement (or maybe there wasn't much to begin with), do not lose hope! What if we did the work (like Haru) and researched sex- there's almost an infinite variety of ways to experience orgasmic feelings in response to touch as well as intercourse. It blows my mind that the clitoris' sole purpose is to experience pleasure! Hell yeah for the ladies in the house. Not that men aren't special like that (har har). On the contrary, the penis is out in the open and exposed while women's sex organs are more of a mystery. But damn if the human voice isn't a sex organ as well- I can't believe what a turn on dirty talk alone is! I used to feel ashamed if I even considered it. Of course, communication is key. May we listen to our bodies and know what we want and do not want, and make it clear to the other lover. 
> 
> I guess the reason I wanted to share this is because I've personally experienced all of what I've covered in these end notes (I've had a partner for at least a decade) and with HARD work (professional and individual) and a lot of inspiration, sexual intimacy can be incredibly amazing. 
> 
> I didn't want to just add another explicit one shot out into the RinHaru universe without having some kind of lesson(?) with it, thus the reason for the PSA. Well, and RinHaru is my weakness- I was itching to get this story off my chest. So here's to mindful, playful, loving (and sometimes kinky) sex. Cheers!


End file.
